I Will Die For You
by zodiackers
Summary: Harry has fallen in love with Hermione and Voldemort starts to attack after he declares love for Hermione who later on gets kidnapped. I'm bad at summaries...Just please check it out. H/H R/L D/G


Chapter 1  
  
A blanket of snow covered the whole of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. The cold winter season has started and students spent their time outside for snowball fights. Though, one student chose to stay inside the cozy private common room for the Head Boy and Girl.  
  
17 year old Hermione Granger had been looking out of the window for hours; she didn't want to go down yet, she has to wait for her friends Harry Potter and Ron Weasley who were in the forest with Rubeus Hagrid the gamekeeper. The two had been helping Hagrid cut and bring up Christmas trees for the Great Hall and had promised Hermione that they'll be back as soon as they were finished. Hermione looked down at her pocket book again and continued reading. She was so mesmerized by the story that she didn't notice the door open.  
  
Harry and Ron both grinned and sneaked into Hermione's back. Then Harry reached out and grabbed her by covering her mouth and holding her hands behind her, "You're coming with us Granger." He said as he struggled to keep Hermione from getting out of his hold. He turned to Ron, "Open the door."  
  
Ron nodded and opened the door and walked out to let Harry and Hermione through. Harry dragged Hermione outside and let her go.  
  
"Why did you do that!?" Hermione exclaimed.  
  
"Oh nothing." Harry replied while grinning.  
  
"We just wanted to have some fun in getting you down here." Ron said.  
  
Just then Hermione scooped up snow on her hand and formed it into a ball, "Then it's my turn to have fun." She threw the snow ball at Harry and it hit him on the face.  
  
Harry brushed the snow off of his face, "Hey!"  
  
Ron laughed and Hermione hit him with a ball that went straight to his open mouth. Ron coughed, "Ah!"  
  
"Hermione!" The two said in unison and they ran after her.  
  
Hermione quickly ran and almost tripped on a pile of snow. The sound of laughter and stomping of feet went on for ages and they finally slowed down and sat underneath a tree beside the lake. "I'll go inside and get us some hot chocolate from the kitchen." Ron said as he stood up.  
  
Harry and Hermione nodded as Ron walked up to the castle.  
  
Hermione stared at the solid lake as Harry pulled out his wand and pointed it at a snow ball he was holding. He muttered a spell and the snow ball turned into an ice flower that never melts. He turned to Hermione, "Hey Herm."  
  
Hermione looked at him, "Yeah?"  
  
Harry handed her the ice flower, "Here."  
  
Hermione took it and twirled it with her fingers, "Gee, thanks Harry." She smiled at him and gave him a kiss on the cheek.  
  
Every time Hermione kisses Harry on the cheek, he felt a warm tingling sensation on his stomach. He wondered why this happens to him. "You're welcome." Harry replied.  
  
"You want to ice skate?" Hermione asked.  
  
Harry nodded, "Sure."  
  
They both summoned their ice skating shoes and started to put them on. Before stepping on the ice, they took of their cloaks and robes. Even if they are freezing with only their uniform on, they would never have any troubles skating.  
  
Hermione turned her back to Harry as she skated towards a tree when Harry threw a snow ball at her back. She turned around to see Harry laughing while skating backwards.  
  
"Why you!" Hermione skated towards Harry who skated away.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Meanwhile, Ron walked down the corridor. He was looking at the floor when he bumped into Lavender Brown. They had looked up at the same time and their lips made contact.  
  
They blushed and moved away, "Sorry." They said in unison.  
  
Ron had a crush on Lavender ever since they were in 5th Year and now, he couldn't control himself. He leaned down to her again and kissed her. Lavender's eyes widened as Ron's lips made contact with hers once again and at the same time she felt a nice sensation on her stomach. She too had a crush on Ron and then she kissed him back. Minutes passed and their simple kiss turned to a making-out session.  
  
Then Draco and Ginny came in and saw the two. "Well, well, well, looks who's making out in the middle of the hall." Draco said.  
  
Ron and Lavender pulled away from each other to look at Draco. Ron's ears turned red and looked at Draco and Ginny, "Hey, why are you with Ginny? Didn't I tell you to back off?" He said menacingly.  
  
"You can't tell me orders Weasley." Draco said coolly and placed his arm around Ginny's waist, "I can be with Ginny if I want to. And besides, didn't I promise to you and your family that I wouldn't do anything to hurt her and would always take care of her?"  
  
"But that promise isn't enough for me to trust you; you ugly git." Ron replied angrily.  
  
"That's enough Ron." Ginny told him, "Draco wouldn't do anything to hurt me. So stop worrying."  
  
"So, where are you guys going?" Lavender asked to change the subject.  
  
"To the kitchen." The three replied in chorus.  
  
"Then why don't all of us go there now?" Lavender said turning around and all of them walked together down the stairs.  
  
(A/N: I hope you guys like it! It's my first one here! Oh please review! I will continue soon!) 


End file.
